Krypta Hale
'''Krypta Hale '''to krypty używana przez rodzinę Hale, gdzie przechowują cenne przedmioty. Główna krypta znajduje się w Beacon Hills pod Beacon Hills High School i mówi się, że istniała na długo przed powstaniem szkoły średniej. Istnieją dwa wejścia do tego skarbca, jeden znajduje się pod znakiem budynku, a drugi w ścianie w piwnicy; jednak każde wejście ma zamek, który mogą otworzyć tylko pazury jednego z członka rodu Hale, aby zapewnić przedmiotom bezpieczeństwo. W skarbcu jest wiele cennych rzeczy, z których wiele nie zostało jeszcze ujawnionych. Dotychczas poznane artefakty, to: 117 milionów dolarów, należące do Petera Hale (które zostało skradzione przez Brunskiego na rozkaz Meredith Walker w celu sfinansowania Puli), akt urodzenia Malii Tate i dokumenty adopcyjne (które Peter uzyskał za pośrednictwem prywatnego detektywa), medalion Triskelionu używany do nauczania nowych Bet, jak kontrolować ich przemiany, oraz słoik grzybów Reishi, który został Satomi Ito podarowała Talii Hale. Skarbiec został po raz pierwszy pokazany w czwartym sezonie, kiedy okazało się, że Kate Argent, przy pomocy rytuału, cofnęła Dereka Hale do punktu, w którym nadal jej ufał. Zmanipulowała go do oddania jej medalionu Triskelionu, który, jak wierzyła, da jej kontrolę nad jej przemianami. Jednak po wejściu do krypty, spotkała tam Petera Hale, który powiedział je, że medalion to zwyczajne przedmiot do treningu, który nie da jej tego co chce. Skarbiec w Beacon Hills był uważany za jedyną kryptę, jednak Derek ujawnił, że istnieje wiele skarbców na całym świecie, a jeden znajduje się w Północnej Karolinie. Derek i Chris Argent poszli tam, aby ukryć ostatnią znaną fiolkę żółtego tojadu, ale zostali zaatakowani przez Kate Argent, która ukradła fiolkę, zanim byli w stanie ją ukryć. Nie wiadomo, gdzie mogą znajdować się inne krypty rodziny Hale. Ważne wydarzenia |-|Sezon 4= * W 117, Kate Argent udaje się zmanipulować Dereka Hale do otwarcia skarbca w Beacon Hills High School za pomocą swoich pazurów, aby mogła znaleźć medalion Triskelionu. ** W tym samym odcinku, Kate i Peter Hale wdają się w kłótnię wewnątrz skarbca, aż Brunski zakradł się tam i obezwładnił ich, aby ukraść 117 milionów dolarów, by sfinansować Pule Śmierci. * Derek Hale przyprowadził Chrisa Argenta do krypty w Beacon Hills, aby pokazać mu, co zrobiła Kate (błędnie myśląc, że to akurat ona stoi za napadem). Pokazuje Chrisowi, że jego wilkołacze oczy stały się złote przez co myśli, że traci moc. * Podczas Weaponized, po zarażeniu wirusem Scott McCall, Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate i Stiles Stilinski ukryli się tam w czasie kwarantanny, aby nikt nie dowiedział się kim naprawdę są. Użyli szponów Malii, by otworzyć wejście w ścianie, ponieważ jako jedna z członków rodziny Hale była do tego upoważniona (mimo, że jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała). ** Kira, Malia i Scott prawie zmarli, ale zostali uleczeni przez grzyby Reishi, które Talia Hale przechowywała w skarbcu. ** Malia znalazła kopię listy Puli Śmierci w kieszeni Stilesa i dowiedziała się, że jej przyjaciele i stado ukrywają fakt, że Peter jest jej biologicznym ojcem. * W odcinku Time of Death, Malia Tate wróciła do skarbca w Beacon Hills w nadziei, że zdobędzie więcej informacji o swoich biologicznych rodzicach. Wpada tam na Petera, a on opowiedział jej, co wie o jej adopcji i prawdziwej matce. |-|Sezon 6B= * W Broken Glass, Derek Hale przyprowadził Chrisa Argenta do skarbca w Karolinie Północnej, gdzie ujawnił, że jego rodzina ma krypty na całym świecie. Derek zamierzał ukryć ostatnią fiolkę żółtego tojadu, jednak wpadli w zasadzkę Kate Argent, która postrzeliła zarówno Chrisa, jak i Dereka. Udało jej się ukraść żółte wilcze ziele, które chciała wykorzystać do zrobienia kuli, aby mogła powrócić do rodziny Argent i sprawić, by jej ojciec, Gerard Argent był dumny, gdy zabije Scotta McCall. Nawigacja Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Miejsca z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Miejsca z sezonu 6 Kategoria:A do Z